First friend
by 96.tyler
Summary: Adam has never had a real friend, that was until he became a duck. Adam and Charlie friendship. Fluff.


**This is my first EVER fanfiction, so please be kind :S I realise that I'm not the best writter, I only write because I like to. But constructive criticism is always welcome :)**

**I'm also very sorry if this has been done before or it just sounds like I'm taking stuff out of the movie. I would like to think I have made it into something. Sorry if I have not. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Mighty Ducks or Charlie or Adam, in anyway, shape or form.**

**Happy Reading :)**

_A small boy with a clean haircut and a shy look on his face entered the locker room feeling nervous and scared. Coach Bombay quickly entered behind him and said,_

"_Hey wasn't sure if you'd show up."_

"_Yeah whatever, I just want to play hockey." He stated quietly._

"_Ducks, you all know Adam Banks." Coach Bombay said to the team._

_All the ducks stood still for a moment unsure of how to react. The first duck stood forward and reached his hand towards Adam, _

"_On behalf of all the ducks, I'd like to say well-"Charlie started his warm gesture to the other boy but was interrupted by Jesse pushing his hand away and stating_

"_Cake eater."_

"_Oooh the Jesse-man, dissing the new guy! The jess-ster-" _

"_Shut up Averman!" Jesse yelled frustrated. _

_He walked towards the taller boy__ and glared, "Putting on a duck jersey doesn't mean you're a real duck."_

_He shoved past Adam and the rest of the team followed behind, Charlie giving Adam a sympathetic look. _

"_There a good group when you get to know them." Coach Bombay said._

"_I bet."_

Adam remembered the first time he had met Charlie. The only duck willing to give him the time of day. Back then Adam hadn't realized the extent of how much he appreciated the warm gesture. It was more than just a welcoming, it was an acceptance. He had been playing on a team that he thought included people who were his friends but as soon as he got put on the Ducks they stopped talking to him completely. That one gesture (and the fact that he would still get to keep playing hockey) kept him going.

From then on Charlie and the other ducks, excluding Jesse, had started to accept him. The team talked to him, joked around with him and even included him in games of backyard hockey. Yet the one member of the ducks that really considered him a friend was Charlie. Charlie was the one who had first spoke to him, Charlie was the one to first congratulate him on his goal and Charlie was the first one to come and see him after the championship game when he was injured.

_He hadn't seen the ducks in a few weeks. Charlie had come to see him the day after the championship to see how he was. Adam hadn't expected him to come and it really was a nice surprise. Charlie from then on had tried hard to include Adam in everything that the ducks did. Except he hadn't seen them for a while and was now a little worried. So just like yesterday and the day before that Adam was in his driveway playing hockey. Alone._

_He didn't really mind though, when he played by himself he could pretend he was anybody. Today he pretended he was in the Hockey state championships where he was the star player who was shooting all the goals__. He was even commentating it, which he already knew was sad._

"_He shoots, between his legs, he scores!" Adam cheered for himself._

"_Hey Cake-eater!" _

_Adam turned around to see Jesse, Charlie and the other ducks grinning at him. Busted he thought._

"_You wanna play some real hockey?" Jesse asked._

_He saw Charlie and the guys smiling at him and immediately the embarrassment from being caught talking to himself was gone. He was a duck. _

"_Yea." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was._

For the ducks to come to his house and consider him one of the team meant that he really was part of their team. He went to the good will games with them, played on their team and simply had fun. The ducks were better friends then any of the hawks had ever been. But best of all it was the year he discovered he had a best friend. A real best friend. Charlie had been close with everyone, he was the captain it was his job. He knew when Goldberg needed a pep talk, him and Jesse went way back, Guy would always come to him when he needed advice on Connie and vice versa. But Charlie and him were best friends. Adam was the one Charlie came to when he needed help, and Charlie always knew when Adam needed it. Like when Adam had hurt his wrist.

_Adam sat in the locker room trying to rotate his wrist but failing miserably. He threw his hockey stick down in frustration, and paced the room._

"_Ah-hem." _

_Adam looked up and found Charlie leaning against the wall with a concerned look on his face. _

"_Hey." Adam said annoyed and sat down again avoiding eye contact with Charlie._

"_Adam you gotta tell coach man." Charlie said getting straight to the point._

"_Tell him what?" _

"_Adam." Charlie said sternly. _

"_Charlie." Adam mocked him pretending to know nothing._

"_You have to tell him about your wrist. You could injure it worse." Charlie said._

"_Charlie there is nothing wrong with it, quit being a mother hen."_

_Charlie rolled his eyes, "I'm not an idiot Adam. Your wrist is killing you, I can tell."_

_Adam looked down sheepishly. He hated to admit it but having someone actually notice something like that, felt really nice. "Charlie its fine." He said slowly._

"_Adam, you can't keep playing like this! You're hurt!" Charlie said trying to get his point across. _

_Adam looked at Charlie with pleading eyes, "Charlie you can't tell him. He'll bench me." _

_Charlie sighed, "Adam you should be letting you wrist heal! You have to tell him." _

"_I'll tell him, when I'm ready."_

"_Adam." Charlie wined._

"_I will Charlie, I promise." Adam said._

_Charlie sighed in frustration, "Fine" He said and then grinned slyly," but if you don't I swear I'm going to tell Julie you love her."_

"_You wouldn't!" Adam asked in horror._

"_Try me." Charlie grinned teasingly._

"_You're dead meat Conway!" Adam yelled and quickly got up. _

_Charlie grinned and ran out the door yelling, "Come and get me cake-eater!" _

Charlie had cared about him and been his best friend since they were 11 and when they went to Eden Hall things weren't any different. At least he thought so until he had made it on varsity. But Charlie had said they were still friends,

_Adam slowly changed after finding out there new positions on the team. Or rather teams, he wasn't a duck! He didn't know whether he should feel excited or depressed. The ducks was the first time he had ever had real friends, but being a freshman on varsity, well words couldn't describe that._

_He changed and walked with his head down and hands stuffed in his pockets, the others had left the changing room long ago. And he wasn't in a hurry to go to his dorm and have to face Charlie__. Charlie had been his first and only friend for a long time, he didn't want to lose him over a hockey team. What if the ducks saw him as a traitor? What if they never talked to him again? What if Charlie hated him for it? He would rather give up varsity then have that._

_When he reached their dorm he opened the door and saw Charlie sitting on his bed reading a sports magazine, he was greeted with a cheerful, _

"_Congrats on making varsity man!" _

_Adam looked up sheepishly, "Seriously?"_

_Charlie gave him a confused look, "Well yea duh. Why wouldn't I be happy for you? You deserve it man." _

_Adam sighed and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, "It's just…I'm going to be playing with varsity." _

_Charlie laughed and sat on his bed staring at Adam, "Well playing with them is kind of a necessity when you're on their team Adam, what did you think? You'd just sit and watch them?"_

"_I didn't mean like that." Adam rolled his eyes, "I just mean…I'm not going to be a duck." He said quietly._

_Charlie stood still looking at him for a moment, "Dude none of us are ducks any more, were 'warriors'." He said saying warriors like it was some dirty word._

"_Yea I know. It's just I won't be on the same team as you guys anymore and…" Adam started but wasn't sure if he should finish, or how to finish. But he didn't have to, because as soon as he went silent he was greeted with a pillow colliding with his face. _

"_What was that for?!"_

"_Dude if you're about to get all emotional on me and ask if we're still going to be friends just because you're not on the ducks anymore you an idiot. Just because you don't play on the ducks doesn't mean you're not a duck. You will always be a duck, whether you want to or not. You're stuck with us." Charlie said simply._

"_Really?" Adam asked._

"_Yes. Now shut up you women, you're my best friend. Duck, warrior, varsity, heck you can be a dolphin for all you want." He said throwing his magazine at Adam which had been abandoned long ago._

_Adam laughed,. "Dolphin really Charlie?"_

"_Yes dolphin or would you rather swan? I knew you were into that kind of stuff." _

"_Swan? What stuff are swans into?"_

"_I donno, there all creepy and stuff." Charlie said with a shrug, "You know that one girl who got turned into one?" _

_Adam gapped at him. "What are you on about?"_

"_That girl, the fairy tale, Disney movie? Anything?" _

"_And I'm the idiot?" _

_Charlie sighed, "Whatever, come on lets go play hockey so I can kick your ass." Charlie said throwing one last pillow in Adams face and heading for the door._

"_You're on Spazzway." Adam said and threw the pillow back full force at the back of Charlie's head._

"_Now you're gonna get it Preppie!"_

It had almost killed Adam when Varsity and 'Ducks' had played against each other in the unofficial game. Charlie had basically called him a traitor, after all he had said about still being friends.

Looking back now he realizes that Charlie was probably just mad and frustrated by the whole situation, because not long after the match Charlie had basically told Varsity the only reason they had won was because they had him, or as Charlie had put it 'one of us'.

_It was official, Adam and the ducks would still get to stay at Eden Hall. Thanks to Lawyer Bombay._

_He was glad to be staying, he didn't want to leave. But he didn't know where he stood. After this varsity would rather kill him then have him on the team. And he was pretty sure if they got the chance they would kill him._

_But he hadn't spoken to the ducks, or Charlie since the game, and that hadn't gone down to well. He had avoided Charlie in classes and somehow managed not to talk to him at the dorm. He had basically avoided talking to his best friend for over two weeks._

_He walked out of the council, and saw that it was ducks vs. varsity. Charlie was sending death glares at varsity captain Riley and it looked like things were just starting to get heated._

"_-your fancy lawyer kept you in on a technicality, but you'll never belong." Riley said._

" _you'll never be more than a bunch of rejects here on a free ride." A stupid, fat varsity player agreed with Riley._

"_A free ride?" Russ said outraged. "look at you rich boy, mommy and daddy gave you everything huh?"_

"_Hey! JV varsity, games on Friday, then we'll show the whole school what a joke you really are. Then maybe you'll leave on your own." Riley said and reached out to touch Charlie's jacket only for him to have Charlie shove it away in disgust. "It would be the honorable thing to do."_

"_You know we're gonna hurt you." The stupid one said._

_Charlie with a blank yet hard stare on his face answered, "Listen you guys had an unfair advantage last time. You had one of us, Banksie."_

_Adam heart had just felt like it stopped, Charlie had just called him one of us? After how he had treated him at their last encounter? Did that mean he really was a duck? No matter which team he played for._

"_Oh well you can keep him. He never had the heart of a warrior anyway." Riley said._

_Adam did not feel offended by this comment in the slightest._

He was a duck and Charlie was his best friend, and that was all that mattered.

**Thank you very much for reaching the end, it really does mean a lot to me. Please review if you could :)**

**Just some things I thought about while writting, you may have picked them up too, you may not have.**

**1 I don't actually remember if Jesse is taller or not. I'm pretty sure Adam would be taller but if I'm wrong tell me.**

**2 I have no idea if there are hockey state championships. I made it up, I hope it's okay for you guys.**

**3 I realize that having him and Charlie room together probably wasn't in the movie, and would have made the whole varsity team extremely awkward. But oh well.**


End file.
